My roommate
by LaynaPanda
Summary: A mix up with Makarov made Natsu and Lucy share dorms in Fairy University! "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you threatening me with my own lipstick? You can't do that!", "Sure I can." Natsu said as he tackled her to the floor.
1. The mix up

**New story! HAZZAH!**

**I'm trying to make some stories before I leave for my cousin's house today, and go to a party tomorrow! WOO! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy made her way down the hall, up the stairs, and into a big room. The headmaster's room, if you can say. Lucy opened the door and there stood the principal and headmaster of everyone here.<p>

Lucy transferred here today, and it's her first day. "Hello, Mr. Makarov! I'm the new student, Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy smiled. "Pleasure to meet you." Lucy bowed respectively.

"Don't be so formal with me. We're all family in this school." He grinned. Lucy smiled back, liking what he has just said.

"Well, I have to give you a room but there's no more girl dorms open. The last one has just been taken." Makarov said. Lucy frowned and slumped slightly.

"But. . ."

"But?"

"We have _one_ dorm open." Lucy's eyes started to sparkle. "Really? Where is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Come with me." He hopped off the desk and out of the room. Lucy followed and the two were walking around campus.

"Normally, we keep 2 people in a dorm. But people have been transferring a lot; we have to put 3 or 4. This person is the only person, and I think both of you will have a great time together. Since only two people are in there." Makarov said. "Oh! Thank you so much! So, what's her name?" Lucy asked smiling.

"I'll let you two decide on that, here's the room and call if you need anything." Makarov handed her the key and ran for his life.

"That is one weird man…" Lucy said as she put the key inside and opened the door. She looked around the room and it was _messy_. Like super, super messy. '_Is this girl a pig..?'_ Thought Lucy as she saw the empty pizza boxes, tubs of empty soda cans, and dirty clothes hanging around.

"Um, hello?" Lucy called out, a bit afraid. It was silent, nothing was heard. "Hello-?" A hand slapped across his mouth and she shrieked.

"What are you doing in my dorm?" The person asked. The voice was a bit husky and deep, too deep for a girl's voice. . .

Lucy struggled and got out of the person's grip and turned around, shocked of what she saw. A dude? "I'm going to ask again, what are you doing in my dorm?" He asked looking at her with crossed arms.

He was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. He had a black wrist band on his right wrist and he had a scale white scarf around his neck. It's freaking summer and he's wearing a scarf?

"Um, I've just transferred here and the headmaster put me in here. . . Wait; aren't girls supposed to share rooms with girls?" Lucy asked as she looked at the pink haired man in front of her.

"Exactly, and I think you got the wrong room, or building. Whatever, just get out of my dorm. I live by myself and with nobody else." He demanded. "But, Makarov put me in here. . ." Lucy said as she took her phone out of her pocket.

She dialed his number and waited for him to answer. The man just huffed and stared at her while she called.

"_Hello?"_

"WHY'D YOU PUT ME IN A ROOM WITH A GUY?"

"_Oh, Lucy! Haven't seen you in a while! How are things going on?"_

The dude snatched her phone out of her hands. "JI-CHAN! WHY DID YOU PUT HER IN MY DORM? WE AGREED I'LL HAVE A ROOM TO MYSELF!" He yelled that made Lucy cover her ears. Just imagine getting yelled like that through the phone. There was a moment of silence.

"_She had nowhere else to go, and you were the only one available. Now, stop arguing with me and be nice to her!"_ He growled.

"You can't do that! It's against the rules! You CAN'T put a guy and a girl together in a dorm!"

"_I'm the head master of this place, I make the rules here. So you better be nice and share the room!"_

"I can't share a room with a girl! Are you insane, Ji-Chan? I'm a _guy_ and she's a _girl_!"

"_I don't care! SHARE THE ROOM AND BE NICE!"_ Makarov hung up and the pink haired man growled handing Lucy back her phone before he smashed it. "W-What did he say..?" Lucy asked a bit afraid. The said man looked at her and Lucy felt a chill going down her spine. He looks so angry and . . . . And. . . .

"Guess it can't be help." He shrugged.

. . . Careless? "What can't be helped?" Lucy asked. "We have to share rooms." He sighed. Lucy looked at him like he was crazy.

"Whoa, but I'm a girl and you're a guy . . . how is this going to work out?"

"I don't know. But, welcome to Fairy University! I'm Natsu Dragneel, 2nd year here!" he grinned holding his hand out. Wasn't he mad just few minutes ago..?

Lucy slowly grabbed his hands and noticed one thing. His hands were twice her size.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfillia, also 2nd year." Lucy shook his hand. "Great! So, you're 21 also?" He asked. Lucy nodded. "Well, Lucy! Hope we can be great friends this year." He was grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, but are you sure about this room thing..?" Natsu looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, you're a guy obviously and I'm a girl. How can we live together..?"

"Well, let's just say, you mind your business I mind mine. Is that fine with you?" Natsu looked at her.

"Uh, sure. But, where is my bed?" Lucy looked around the mess. He laughed and pats her head. "Sorry about the mess! But, once we get this place clean, I think it'll be much better to walk around and look at!"

"Uh, we?"

"Yup! We! Care to help me clean, roommate?" He grinned. '_It feels like Natsu and I known each other for longer than right now. How could be so carefree?' _thought Lucy.

"Okay, sure."

:Great! Let's get to work! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he gathered things and ran around the room picking trash and clothes up.

Lucy helped cleaning and they spent most of their time cleaning the whole big trashed up dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>My new story! And I just have to say, I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE FAIRY TAIL MOVIE COMES OUT! I HEARD THAT THEY KISS! NATSUxLUCY FTW! <strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	2. Payback

_~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~_

_"Yup! We! Care to help me clean, roommate?" He grinned. '__It feels like Natsu and I known each other for longer than right now. How could be so carefree?'__thought Lucy._

_"Okay, sure."_

_:Great! Let's get to work! I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he gathered things and ran around the room picking trash and clothes up._

_Lucy helped cleaning and they spent most of their time cleaning the whole big trashed up dorm._

* * *

><p>Since yesterday was Saturday, today is Sunday. No school was on during the weekends so the college students had their weekends off.<p>

Normally people would be relaxed and chill in their room or with their buds, but Lucy. Lucy has a roommate for a _guy_ which is really hard on her

. Natsu just throws trash and his dirty clothes everywhere, not even caring if he's sharing a room with a girl. His dirty laundries are everywhere and Lucy had to pick up after him.

She felt like a mother who has to take care of her kid. Natsu doesn't even know a single thing about privacy either. He doesn't care if he sees Lucy butt-naked, but Lucy does.

Natsu saw her naked couple of times, in her underwear, and in the shower. But he acts like their family and just brush it off like its normal to walk in while a girls half-naked or taking a shower. He would rummage through her clothes and stuff, and even try some of her clothes on.

Natsu finds it funny, but Lucy found it disturbing. They've only been sharing a room for a day and already Natsu acts like he's known Lucy for years.

It was only the second day, and Lucy was tired of Natsu's childish behavior. Even if he's stupid, careless, and childish; Lucy loves his company.

He knows how to give a girl a great time. Not in a romantic way of course, but he can make them laugh and make them like him immediately.

While Lucy woke up she found half of Natsu on his bed and half of Natsu on the floor. He sleeps weirdly, and he snores really loudly.

Lucy had just finished unpacking yesterday and she had everything she wanted.

Lucy made her way to her drawer and grabbed some blue ribbons and her lipstick. This will be a fun morning; Luckily Natsu's a heavy sleeper.

~**X**~

Natsu slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He saw Lucy on her laptop looking through things and looked comfortable. Short shorts and a hoodie with a cup of tea next to her laptop. The hood was up over her head, her hair tied back into a pony tail and she was going through papers and the computer.

Natsu groaned a bit and Lucy snapped her attention towards him. "Good morning, sunshine." Lucy smirked.

"Hmm, yeah. . . What are you doing up so early..?" Natsu asked as he picked himself up from the floor and walked over to her. "It's 1 in the afternoon, Natsu." Lucy said as she looked at his messy pinky hair and is freaking tan and well-built body.

Why does he need to sleep half naked, exactly? He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and groaned.

"I'm still sleepy. . ." Natsu said in a dozy voice as he yawned again. "Then go back to sleep, Natsu." Lucy said as she grabbed her cup and drank some tea.

"Don't wanna. . ." Natsu let her go and stretched. He made his way over to the bathroom and Lucy waited for him to scream.

Natsu went in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes got wide. "The fuck?" He said. "LUCY!" Natsu shouted as he ran out the bathroom and he saw Lucy laughing.

"DID YOU DO THIS?" Natsu asked pointing to his face. He had pink lipstick all over his face. He had a pink mustache and whiskers.

Lucy wrote Natsu's name on his forehead and colored his nose pink. He had blue bows in his hair, tying it into little spiky pig tails.

"Awe, you look adorable!"

"WHEN'D YOU DO THIS? WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

"For acting so childish." Lucy smiled at him. "Childish? You call me childish when you did this to my face?" Natsu asked pointing to his face. Lucy shrugged.

"Sort of." Natsu looked around the room. He found what he was looking for and ran for it.

"W-What are you doing?" Lucy asked as she saw Natsu holding her pink lipstick and smirking at her devilishly.

"One thing you need to know about me. I don't hold back in _any_ competition or to anyone."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you threatening me with my own lipstick? You can't do that!"

"Sure I can." Natsu said as he tackled her to the floor. Lucy shrieked as Natsu pinned her down with his body and arms.

"Natsu! Don't you dare!"

"Watch me." Natsu said as he started to scribble on her face. Natsu drew hearts on her cheeks and colored her nose like his.

He signed his name on her forehead and smiled as he finished off his art work. "My master piece!" Natsu said as he got off her and smirked.

Lucy quickly stood up as she ran to the bathroom to see how messed up her face was. She screamed and ran back into the room.

"NATSU!" Lucy shrieked.

"Yes? ~"

"I'm going to kill you!" Lucy tackled him to the floor.

.

.

.

"Natsu! I heard you got a roommate! I wanna meet him!" Levy opened the door. Levy, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel came into Natsu's dorm, not caring if they just barged into the room.

"Damn, look at this place. Haven't seen this place this clean since the day he came in here." Gray said looking around the clean place. "Maybe his roommate made him clean." Levy said. "Natsu! Where are you?" Erza called out.

They heard grunting a wheezing from the other place and they went where the sound was. The dorms were really big, a bathroom, two beds, and a little place so they can chill. Like a small apartment. All of them came into the room, stopping in their tracks.

They saw a blonde girl on top of Natsu choking him. "I-I'm s-s-sorry..!" Natsu choked out. Lucy let his neck go and sighed.

"The next time you do that, I'm going to do something more to you then draw on your face."

"Hey! I got payback, we should be even!" Natsu said as Lucy still sat on top of him. "Even my ass! I don't play to get even, Natsu!" Lucy hissed.

"Then would you mind getting off me? This feels rather weird, or don't get off!" Natsu grinned at her. "Pervert!" Lucy screamed as she got off him and sat next to him on the bed.

Lucy's eyes got wide when she saw the four standing there with their mouth hung open and eyes wide.

"Oh! Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel! Haven't seen you guys in a while." Natsu greeted them grinning.

"G-Girl? Why do you have a girl in your dorm!" Levy asked. "You pervert! You brought her in here even if it's against the rules of this campus, didn't you?" Erza asked about to punch him.

A chill ran down Lucy's spine and she shivered. Natsu grabbed her and used her as a human shield. "Meet my new roommate!" Natsu screamed like a girl, hiding behind her.

"Roommate? She's your new roommate?" Gray asked looking at Lucy and then him. "You've got to be kidding me." Gajeel added.

"Look, Ji-Chan put her in here! And so, we're roommates!" Natsu said. "That's some bullshit! You've abducted her didn't you?" Gray accused him.

"Why would I do that? I rather bring home a stray cat then her!" Natsu shouted as he pointed a finger to Lucy.

Lucy slapped his arm and he rubbed his arm whining.

"Hi! I'm Levy Mcgarden! I hope Natsu didn't do anything bad to you!" Levy smiled shaking Lucy's hand. Lucy smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfillia, nice to meet you. Friends of Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yup!"

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I hope Natsu didn't do anything perverted to you." Erza greeted her. Lucy laughed.

"No, no. I don't think Natsu's a guy who does that." Lucy said. "You got that right, Lucy's my friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!" Natsu said crossing his arms.

"I'm Gray, nice to meet you Lucy." Gray smiled shaking her hand. "Hey, Gray." Lucy greeted him back.

"This is Gajeel! He's my boyfriend! He might look scary and mean but he's really nice and sweet!" Levy smiled as she introduced Gajeel to Lucy.

"Oh, hi." Lucy smiled. "So, how did this mix up happen?" Gray asked. "Ji-Chan said there are no more rooms and he put her in here. But I don't mind. Lucy's really cool and fun to be with!" Natsu grinned at her.

Lucy smiled blushing a bit. "Lucy, if Natsu does anything to you that you don't like. Call me. I'll come and beat him up right away." Erza said as she put a hand on her shoulder.

Lucy laughed nervously, sweat dropping. "What are you guys doing here? It's Sunday." Natsu said as he sat legs crossed on the bed.

"We heard you got a roommate so we came to see him. But by looking at Lucy, it's a girl." Gray smiled at her. Lucy smiled back.

It was like they connected right off the bat and something was going happen soon. They'll hook up probably and Natsu didn't like that idea.

"If you guys are done, you can leave! How many times do I have to tell you not to come in without my permission?" Natsu asked as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist and hugged her protectively. He was hissing like a cat.

"Are you two going out?" Levy asked as she saw Natsu's arms around her waists. "No! Natsu always do this to me and I'm kind of used to it." Lucy said blushing.

"It looks like you two are together." Gray said as a little frown appeared on his face. "Well, we're not." Lucy said as she took Natsu's hands off her.

"Awe, common. It's just a friendly hug!" Natsu said tackling her on the bed and holding onto her tightly. "You are so carefree!" Lucy shouted as she tried to untangle herself from him.

"Well, we'll love you two lovebirds alone! See you tomorrow Natsu! Lucy!" Levy smiled as she pushed Gray and Gajeel out.

"Lucy, remember to call me if anything happens. See you tomorrow!" Erza said as everyone left.

"Natsu! You broke my chance with Gray now!" Lucy hissed as she shoved him off the bed. "Ow-! What is wrong with you? Hook up with Gray?" Natsu asked as he sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah, hook up with Gray! I sort of like him." Lucy said blushing a bit. Natsu frowned as he stood up.

"You know what's going to happen to you if you hook up with that idiot? Heartbreak." Natsu said as he sat back down and leaned in her face. "Well, I don't think so. Gray and I just sort of clicked when we saw each other." Lucy smiled.

Natsu huffed as he looked at her. "Fine, don't come running to me when he breaks up with you." Natsu said as he stood up.

"Why are you so worried Natsu? I can take care of myself. I'm an adult." Lucy said as she stood up.

"Because. . ."

"Because..?"

"Because, I feel like we're close. We're already like best friends, don't you agree?"

"Well, yeah." Lucy shrugged and smiled.

"And, if you get a boyfriend I don't think we'll be spending more time together anymore."

Lucy looked at him to see if he was joking but he kept that serious expression on his face for a while. He wasn't laughing or smiling.

"Are you serious? You don't want me to get a boyfriend because you think I won't spend time with you?"

"Well, yeah." Natsu said. Lucy stood in front of him and a smile spread across her face. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone had said to me, ever. Thank you Natsu." Lucy smiled as she hugged him. "Yeah, I'm just looking out for you." Natsu smiled.

"But, even if I'm in a relationship we can still hang out and have fun. You're my roommate and I think we'll be seeing and spending time a lot together." Lucy said as she pulled away. Natsu grinned at her.

"Yeah, so you wanna hang out today?"

"Sure! Would you show me around?"

"Alright, you go take a shower first. I need to get these bows and make-up off my face." Lucy laughed and nodded heading towards the bathroom.

"She must be crazy if she's going to go out with Gray. She's mine."


	3. Makeout

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Yeah, so you wanna hang out today?"_

_"Sure! Would you show me around?"_

_"Alright, you go take a shower first. I need to get these bows and make-up off my face." Lucy laughed and nodded heading towards the bathroom._

_"She must be crazy if she's going to go out with Gray. She's mine."_

* * *

><p>"Would you like to go out with me, Gray?" Lucy had just asked Gray out. Natsu, Erza, Lisanna, and Levy were there. It has been already 2 months since Lucy had came here and she got to know everyone else in campus. She was pretty well known and now she had the courage to ask him out. She knows Gray likes her and she likes him. But neither of them had the guts to ask each other out.<p>

Gray looked at her with a smiling face. "I would love to." Gray said as he grabbed her hand. Lucy smiled back as the two walked away from the group.

"I can't believe she really asked him out." Natsu said as he put his hands on his head.

"Why? I think those two are really going to last." Levy smiled. "Well, I don't think so. I warned her but she didn't listen to me. . ." Natsu said as he turned to walk away.

"Well, if he breaks her heart, I'll break his face." Erza said as she walked away. The whole group nodded as they all went to their separate ways.

As Natsu watched Lucy and Gray have their own couple 'moments' for the pass month, he became more pissed off.

Sure he was happy that Lucy has someone she could relate to and love, but they were just so lovey dovey all the time. They would make-out anywhere, anytime and Natsu was sick and tired of it.

They would feed each other and Natsu would never eat with them anymore. Lucy would even talk about him non-stop, in or out of the dorms. Natsu would always put his music full-blast so he wouldn't hear her talking about oh how great Gray was or how sweet he is to her.

Natsu just wants to cut off his ears and eyes so he won't hear anymore things about Gray and see anymore lovey dovey sessions.

Natsu's happy for Lucy but she needs to stop talking about Gray to him and tell her girlfriends.

"Natsu! Did I tell you when Gray bought me some flowers?"

"Yes. . . Like a millions of times."

"Did I tell you how sweet he is towards me? He tells me I'm beautiful everyday!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Oh! Did I tell you the time Gray and I slept together?"

"Yeah I kn- Wait, WHAT?" Natsu now looked away from his homework and towards his roommate and best girl-friend.

Lucy laughed at him. "I just said that since you weren't paying much attention to me! Good thing I said that, you're looking at me again!" Lucy smiled at him. Natsu growled.

"It's not funny to joke about that."

"Well, the look on your face was pretty hilarious."

"Lucy! Did you really sleep with him?" Natsu asked as he scrunched his face up.

"No, you dumbass. Why would I sleep with him already? It's only has been a month since we've been dating." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"You never knew if Gray was one of those horny perverts!"

"Natsu! I would know if he was! He never did anything I didn't like. He's really nice." Natsu sighed as he rolled his eyes. Here we go again . . . a month of Gray this or Gray that, she's really going to start again?

"Why does it sound like you don't want to talk to me anymore?"

"What are you talking about? I love to talk to you, Luce."

"No, you always reply with 'yeah' and 'yes'. You never start a real conversation like you used to." Lucy frowned a bit looking at him.

His attention was now all focused on the women in front of him. His body fully turned towards her, legs crossed, and on his spinning chair.

His eyebrows knitted together and he looked at her with a soft expression.

"Lucy, I _love_ talking with you. I would never want to be away from you, you're my best friend. I love you and I wouldn't do anything that would make you hate me or anything. It's just, you talk about Gary too much and it's _really_ annoying for me." Natsu finally said.

He felt a little better that he told her. Lucy's frown became a soft smile. "You could have told me that in the first place, you idiot." Lucy said as she got up from the bed and walked over to him. She hugged him.

"I don't know what I'll do without you."

"Yeah."

"Anyways, don't you have a date or something..?" Lucy asked.

"Date?" Natsu asked looking at her. "Yeah, with that blonde girl . . . what's her name? Oh yeah! Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy smiled looking at him. Natsu smirked.

"Who said that?"

"I said that, now get your lazy ass up and let's go! I'm bored and Gray left, going to his parent's house."

"Fine, fine." Natsu said as he closed his laptop and grabbed his phone. He was wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt with sock and sandals, but hey. It's Friday afternoon and he has nothing better to do.

"You look like a bum." Lucy commented snickering a bit. "One sexy bum." Natsu added smirking.

The two left their dorm heading out to the coffee shop. They haven't had a friend's day out like this in a month.

Ever since Gray and Lucy have been going out, they really didn't have the chance to go out together anymore. But, now they have a chance and they'll use their time wisely.

Natsu and Lucy sat down at the campus café and talked about pointless things. They've been going at that for hours, just drinking coffee and talking.

It felt nice to talk with each other again, they felt like they've became closer.

"Hey, Natsu." A blue haired girl said as she pasted Natsu and winked. "Hey, Amanda." Natsu waved back grinning.

As she walked away Lucy looked at Natsu. "Who's she? I don't think I've seen her before." Lucy asked sipping her coffee.

"Her? She was the girl I used to make-out with just for fun in high school. We're friends and she always waits for me to come back and start making out with her again." Lucy's jaw dropped as she looked at Natsu. Was Natsu some player when he was in high school? Just make-out for fun? What the hell, Natsu didn't look like one of those guys who'll do that. What the fuck?

"What?" Natsu asked as he saw Lucy looking at him with wide eyes and mouth gapping open.

"Natsu, you were seriously one of those guys who would make-out with a girl _just_ for the fun of it?"

"Well, yeah. Something wrong with that?"

"YES! You can't do that! That'll seriously break a girl's heart and you'll get a bad reputation!"

"No I won't, I was called, 'the pink haired good kisser' in high school." Natsu smirked. Lucy shook her head in shame.

"That's not cool. That's just plain on disgusting and stupid. I can't believe you did that." Lucy said.

"Hey, at least I don't do that anymore. I'm sorry." Natsu apologized as soon as he saw Lucy's facial expression. Lucy was quite and nodded accepting his apology.

Now, it was quite. And very uncomfortable one and it was the first. They never had one and it was too new to both of them.

"So, how many have you kissed?" Lucy suddenly asked. "What?" Natsu asked a bit taken-back.

"How. Many. Have. You. Kiss?" Lucy said carefully and slowly.

"Um, about 5? 6?"

"Damn, that many girls?"

"I don't know, don't remember much. I could have made-out with half the girls but I don't remember." Natsu shrugged. Lucy sighed.

"You're such an asshole."

"Thank you." Natsu grinned.

The two days came and went away in a snap of a finger. It was already the next week and Gray was back, holding Lucy and kissing her non-stop.

It was the second month of their relationship and Gray was becoming nicer to Lucy. When Natsu comes to his room, after school he would always find presents in front of his dorm for Lucy.

Roses and flowers were delivered everyday, dolls and cookies, everything that'll make a girl go 'Awe! He's so sweet!'

Natsu became more jealous and pissed off so he would normal keep his distance from them two. He avoided them and tried to stay away from Gray conversation.

Seriously, one day he'll freaking break his face and take Lucy away. As much as he wanted to do that, he couldn't. Because of Lucy. He can't interfere in their relationship; you need it to process it on its own. So, Natsu kept his distance.

* * *

><p>It was cleaning day today in the dorms! Everyone in the campus is allowed a day off to clean whatever trash or junk they have in their dorms.<p>

It was a Friday so most people were happy about this since they have 3 days off from school. Most students don't have a lot of cleaning to do since they try to keep their rooms clean but apparently, Natsu and Lucy had a lot of cleaning to do.

Natsu threw away papers stuffed in room and under his bed. Lucy was finished with her side and looked over at Natsu's.

It was clean, too clean in fact. Lucy went over to him and Natsu was grinning, glad his side was clean.

"You see Lucy! Clean!" Natsu said proudly. Lucy bent down onto the floor as she lifted up Natsu's bed sheets that covered the bottom of his bed.

Empty pizza boxes Lucy told him to throw away since last month, shoved under his bed. Dirty underwear and clothes, shoved under the bed. All his junk, stuff under the bed. Lucy groaned as she flickered her eyes towards her roommate.

"Natsu! I told you a million times! You can't just shoved things under your bed and don't expect it to be clean!" Lucy stood up looking at him.

"I'm a guy! I don't clean!" Natsu raised both his hands, trying to reason with her.

"Shut up and clean under your bed you big mess!" Lucy said as she walked over to her side, bringing the waste basket to him.

"Dump trash in here and things you want to keep over there." Lucy told him. Natsu nodded as he took his things from under and trashed things.

Lucy watched him from his bed so he wouldn't mess things up. He watched as he took papers, clothes, food, and trash from under the bed. Natsu shoved his hand under the bed and came out with a blue thick book.

"MY BOOK!" Lucy screamed as she snatched it from his hands and hugged it protectively.

"I've been looking for this for months!"

"Why was it under my bed?"

"Why _was_ it under your bed?" Lucy retorted. Natsu shrugged. "_Maybe_ because you just shove things under you bed without looking!"

"Hey, sorry. You could have asked me if I've seen a book like that."

"I have! Like thousands of times and you always replied 'no'." Lucy huffed. Natsu chuckled and nodded as he continues to clean under his bed.

Lucy's phone rang couple minutes after and she looked to see she got a text from Gray.

"Who texted you?"

"Gray. ~" Lucy said, almost sounding like a purr. Natsu growled a low growl to keep from Lucy to hear. He hated how she said his name; it made his inner fire burn inside of him. Almost snapping.

"What he say?"

"He's telling me how his room is clean. Loki and him are really not messy not like _someone_ I know." Lucy said flashing him a slight glance and then looking back to her phone.

"Who?" Lucy face-palmed and sighed. "Never mind." Lucy said as she started to text her boyfriend.

Natsu jumped in bed next to her and played with her golden locks. Most girls would freak out and let their emotions take over them but Lucy is used to Natsu always invading her privacy. He might be a guy and could be perverted sometimes, but he's still that dense idiot she always loves.

"That reminds me, have you and Gray slept together yet?" Natsu asked.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Lucy asked as her cheeks burned. "I just wanna know."

"Well, we almost have." Natsu looked at her with a revolt look.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not? It has been 2 months."

"You said last month 'it's too early, we've only been dating for a month.'" Natsu said in a high pitched voice trying to sound like his best girl-friend. "Shut up, its two months and we're ready." Lucy said as she playfully hit his arm.

"Wait, what do you mean 'almost have'?"

"Like, we were touching each other and we got interrupted." Lucy shrugged. "Lucy, have you ever had a boyfriend before?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, have you?" Lucy asked back.

"Of course. How many?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me."

"I've dated 3 girls, and made-out with most girls."

"That still bothers me. . ." Lucy sighed.

"Now tell me yours." Natsu said.

"I've dated 2 guys before."

"Kissed them before?"

"Yeah, of course."

"So, got your first kiss stolen already?"

"Yes, why are you asking me so many questions?" Lucy asked.

Natsu pursed his lips as he sat up. "Sit up." He commanded her. Lucy stared at him weirdly. "Sit up, now." Natsu said his voice hardening.

Lucy sat up and faced him, phone in her hand and her legs crossed. "Is something wrong Natsu?" Lucy asked raising a brow.

Natsu grabbed her shoulders as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Lucy's eyes got wide as she tried pushing him away but his grip on her was too strong. Soon she melted into the kiss and started to kiss him back, tongues pushing and rubbing against each other.

Natsu pulled away from Lucy, breathless. Basically panting along with Lucy.

"So, am I a great kisser or what?" Natsu smirked.

"Shut up." Lucy said as she leaned into to kiss him again. She hates to admit, but he's one damn good of a kisser.

The made-out for minutes, Natsu's arms around her waists, pulling her closer to his body. Lucy on the other hand had her arms wrapped around his neck while sitting on his lap.

They pulled away from each other, looking at each other's eyes. Chocolate brown ones to meet midnight black ones.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You kissed me."

"No, why did you kiss me in the first place?"

"I wanted to see how you reacted and you reacted pretty well. You kissed me back, and your kisses are really hot." Natsu complimented her. Lucy blushed. "Now, answer me. Why did _you _kiss _me?_" Natsu asked.

"I. . . I like your kisses."

"That's the best you can do?"

"No. . ." Lucy sighed as she untangled herself from him and sat in front of him.

"Tell me the truth."

"I like you, Natsu Dragneel." Lucy said as Natsu stared at her shock.

"I like you and you are the reason that made me kiss you." Natsu was too shocked to say anything.

"You are the reason that is making me _cheat_ on Gray with you. You are the goddamn reason!" Lucy said as she covered her face with her hands.

"I'm such a horrible person; I _cheated_ on Gray with you." Lucy shook her head. Natsu recovered from his shock and grabbed Lucy's hands, uncovering her face. Lucy looked at him while he looked back. He kissed her cheek and grinned at her.

"You know what? Fuck Gray. I like you too and there is nothing in our way to keep us from dating."

"But, I'm dating Gray. I can't leave him for you. He'll be heartbroken." Lucy frowned.

"So what?"

"So, what is that if we break up and he knows I left him for you he'll be angry at you!"

"I don't care what he is."

"Natsu! I don't want you two to fight and get hurt because of me."

"Hey we all know who can easily win that fight." Natsu smirked.

"Natsu, I'm serious."

"Then you're saying you're not going to go out with me because you don't want Gray to be mad at me." Natsu asked.

"No, I'm saying I'm not going to date you since I'm dating someone and I don't want you to get hurt." Lucy said.

"But, you like me and I like you. Admit it. I'm far much better at kissing then Gray."

". . . Yes you are. But don't tell Gray!" Lucy begged him. Natsu knitted his eyebrows together, frowning. "Why?" He asked. "Because I said so! If he find out I cheated on him with you, he'll hate me for sure!" Lucy said looking at him. "So what? Dump him for me." Natsu said.

"No, and you better keep your mouth shut and don't tell anybody!"

"Why not? What are you going to do, cheater?" Natsu provoked her, smiling a smug smile while poking her shoulder.

"Don't call me a cheater! I'm not a cheater!" Lucy whined. "Oh yes you are. You just made-out with me couple minutes ago when you were dating Gray." Natsu stuck his tongue out at her. "Shut up before I chop off your tongue."

"But you love my tongue. You love how it rubs against you-"

"SHUT UP NATSU!" Lucy smacked his head. Natsu laughed and tackled her on the bed. "If you don't tell Gray soon, I will." Natsu said as he trapped her under his arms. "Why? Please don't." Lucy pleads.

"What? So you and me will date secretly like a ninja?"

"No, we will not date."

"But you like me and I like you."

"But I have Gray and I'm happily together with him, until _you_ had to interfere!"

"Why did you kiss me back then? You could have slapped me or something else."

"But I like you!"

"Exactly!"

"Urgh, I won't date you behind Gray's back. I don't want us to get caught." Lucy pouted.

"Then dump him for me."

"I SAID NO!"

"Fine, break up with him before next week or I'll tell him you made-out with me." Natsu said as he got off her and sat next to her.

"Fine. I'll break up with him this week. . ." Lucy tucked a strain of her hair behind her ear. Natsu grinned as he kissed her forehead. They were quite for a second before Natsu broke the silence.

"Does that mean we can still make-out?"

"NO."


	4. Hang out

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Fine, break up with him before next week or I'll tell him you made-out with me." Natsu said as he got off her and sat next to her._

_"Fine. I'll break up with him this week. . ." Lucy tucked a strain of her hair behind her ear. Natsu grinned as he kissed her forehead. They were quie__t__ for a second before Natsu broke the silence._

_"Does that mean we can still make-out?"_

_"NO."_

* * *

><p>Natsu carefully went over the first layer. He blew on it for a second before going on the next finger. Lucy watched as Natsu tried to carefully paint Lucy's nail. He was on her third finger and he was trembling, making sure he doesn't mess up painting it. He wanted it to be perfect.<p>

Lucy smiled as she watched Natsu knitted his eyebrows and bit his lips, layering the finger. Lucy had been painting her toes and Natsu saw and wanted to help so she made him paint her fingers.

He used the color pink and now carefully painting slowly. Lucy had her ear phones in her ears with the music playing and she was humming.

It has been just yesterday when those two kissed and Natsu threatened Lucy to break up with Gray. Lucy watched as he covered her pinky with pink nail polish and then blow on it. "Look Lucy! I did it!" Natsu said his eyes gleaming with joy. Lucy laughed and nodded.

"Good job."

"Now give me your other hand." Lucy shifted her left hand from under her and gave it to Natsu. "I think I'm pretty good at this, don't you think so?" Natsu asked as he painted her pinky, blowing on it, and then painting another layer.

"Sure, you're pretty good. For a guy, I suppose."

"You know it." Natsu stopped painting looking at her hand to see his work.

"So, have you talked with Gray yet?"

"No, haven't seen him since 2 days ago."

"Wow, your record so far!"

"Shut up Natsu." Lucy said and Natsu chuckled. He started to paint again. He was on her forth finger and he was enjoying this.

"Can I paint your fingers more often?"

"Sure, since you're so good at it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but some other time." Natsu grinned. He finished her last finger and closed the nail polish bottle. Lucy sat up blowing on her fingers and looking at them. He did it so well, even for a guy it was pretty good. "Lucy, let's go out today."

"Where?"

"With everyone, and Gray." Natsu smirked. Lucy rolled her eyes. "I see what you're trying to do."

"Oh, what?"

"You want me to break up with Gray in front of everyone."

"Most likely, I just want to see him cry."

"Oh god, Natsu just shut the hell up."

"Hey, I just want to be with you." Natsu said wrapping his arms around her waists and hugging her. "Whatever, so are we going to go?"

"Yeah, let me just call people to see if they want to come." Natsu let her go and went to go get his phone. Natsu texted people and they all could come. Sherry, Lyon, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Erza, Gellard, and Loki. "Alright, go get dressed."

"But I can't! My nails are drying."

"Want me to change you? ~" Lucy opened the dorm door and kicked Natsu out, slamming the door and locking it. "AND STAY OUT!"

"Lucy! I'm sorry!"

"Shut up!"

"Is that all you can say?"

"No."

". . ."

". . ."

"Can we make out again?"

"Natsu. SHUT UP." Lucy said and she went to her drawer. All she had to do was ignore her stupid roommate from the other side of the door.

She started to change into a white tank top and skinny jeans. She wore white sandals and kept her hair in a side pony tail. Lucy did her make-up and grabbed her phone with some money.

She shoved it in her pocket and opened the door, making Natsu fall back between her legs. "Oh, hey you're done."

"You were leaning against the door, weren't you?"

"Yeah, I was."

"Hey, Lu-Chan!" Levy ran to her hugging her. "Levy-Chan!" Lucy hugged her back. "Lucy, glad to see you." Erza smiled coming to her.

"Lucy! I LOVE your outfit!" Lisanna squealed. "Juvia likes Lucy's top." Juvia commented. "You look, but not as good as me." Sherry smiled.

"Thanks, and Sherry fuck off." Lucy stuck her tongue out. Sherry did the same.

"Hey, man." Gellard greeted Natsu. "Sup." Natsu grinned. "Why were you kicked out?" Lyon asked. "Lucy got angry at me." Natsu grinned sheepish. "Servers you right." Gajeel said.

"What did you do to my girlfriend?" Gray asked. "I bet 10 bucks Lucy's angry at him." Loki smirked. "Shut up, Loki."

"Are we going or what?" Lucy asked. "Where _are_ we going anyways?" Sherry asked. Lucy spotted Gray and smiled, going over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hey."

"Hey, beautiful." Lucy looked at him with an uncomfortable stare but shook it off. Today was probably going to be the last day.

"We should go to an amusement park." Gellard suggested. "Wow! Great idea!" Levy said. "I love amusement parks!" Lisanna squealed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No way in hell am I going to go!" Natsu shouted. "Oh, yeah. Natsu has motion sickness." Gellard said, scratching his head.

"Oh! I wanna go to a zoo!" Lucy said raising her hand. "Why are you so childish?" Natsu said giving her a smug smile. "Why are you so stupid?" Lucy retorted.

The group all awed and laughs at him. "Whatever." Natsu crossed his arms. "So, where are we going to go?" Erza asked.

"Amusement park is a no since pinky has motion sickness." Gajeel said.

"We're not going to a zoo since that's too weird." Loki said.

"How about an aquarium date?" Lisanna suggested. "That's a great idea!"

"Yeah! Since we have 12 people here, that's going to work out."

"I PICK LUCY!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm lifting it up. He jerked her away from Gray and hugged her protectively, smirking at him. "You dumbshit! She's my girlfriend!"

"Fuck off loser! Finders keepers." Gray glared at Natsu crossing his arms.

"Okay, then here is your partners. Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia, Levy and Gajeel, Loki and Lisanna, Gellard with me, and Lyon with Sherry."

"I'm fine with that!" Lisanna said.

"Same here." Lucy said. "I should be with Lucy . . ." Gray grumbled as he crossed his arms.

"Stop whining, snow cone."

"Shut up hothead. If you ever so touch Lucy, I'll rip your head off."

"Oh? Touch. ~" Natsu poked Lucy's arm. Lucy smacked his hand away and Gray was glaring daggers. "Natsu, stop it." Lucy said as she pulled him away from Gray.

"Are you going to break up with Gray today?" he whispered. Lucy nodded. "Yosh! Let's get going peoples!" Natsu said as he ran out with Lucy. The campus wasn't very far from shopping malls and places. All you had to walk a couple of blocks and you're there.

When the 12 got there, they all said they'll go in separate places, meeting back in the gift shop after 3 hours and then going to go eat. Everyone agreed and they all split up except for Gray, Natsu, Juvia, and Lucy. Gray didn't trust Natsu with Lucy so he said he was going to be with them.

"I'm not leaving this flaming idiot with my Lucy! He'll do something to her, definitely!" Gray said pointing to Natsu.

"Just shut the hell up and leave. Lucy and I can take care of ourselves, go have fun with Juvia." Natsu glared.

"No! You take Juvia and I'll take Lucy! I can't trust you with her!"

"Erza said I should be with her, not you. So listen to her and have fun on your date with Juvia." Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Gray, have fun. Don't worry about us." Lucy smiled and waved as Natsu dragged her away.

Gray huffed as he crossed his arms. "Gray-Sama. Natsu wouldn't hurt Lucy-san, and you know that." Juvia said. "I'm still unused about him. Let's spy on them." Gray took her hand and snuck around.

"Natsu, Gray's following us." Lucy whispered. "I know, that's why when I say 3 we run alright?"

"Okay."

"1. . . 2 . . . . 3!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed her hand and dashed for it. Gray quickly followed them but lost track when they got to the shark place. They hid in a corner as watched as Gray and Juvia gave up on them and walked away, trying to enjoy their time.

"They're gone." Lucy said as she saw them disappear in sight. Lucy looked at Natsu and Natsu looked back at her. His eyes locked on her brown orbs. "Natsu." Lucy said his name.

He ignored her calling and slowly leaned down towards her face. She knew he was going to do that. She had it coming to her and so the two kissed. Natsu had his arms between Lucy's head, trapping her against him and the wall while Lucy had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Natsu licked her lips, making her open her mouth. He entered her mouth and the two started to have a tongue battle, pushing against each other. Natsu pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Lucy moaned against him and made tingles ting inside Natsu. They pulled away breathless and looking at each other. "I don't know why I do this for you."

"Because you love me?"

"Probably." Lucy said as she pushed him away slightly and got out of the corner. She looked around and stepped out with Natsu behind her. "Let's enjoy our time." Natsu grinned at her, while whipping his mouth.

He wouldn't have whipped his mouth but the freaking glitter and gloss was too noticeable. They'll know for sure they were making out. "Yeah! I wanna go see the dolphins!" Lucy smiled as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Throughout the day the 6 couples enjoyed their time with their partner. Erza and Gellard had fun, and finally shared their first kiss as a couple, Levy and Gajeel had a fun time, making out most of the times, but still have a great time. Loki and Lisanna isn't really lovey dovey but Loki tried million times to flirt with her but she rejected him, and had a great time.

Sherry and Lyon had fun too, holding hands all day and enjoying their time together. Gray and Juvia got to know each other and became good friends while Natsu and Lucy enjoyed their time too.

Natsu making out with her if he had the chance and both of them enjoying and having fun. They took many pictures and it passed 3 hours so the pairs were all going into the gift shop one by one. The 5 pairs arrived and the last pair that weren't present was Natsu and Lucy.

"See! I told you he'll do something to her! I bet he dumped her in a hole!" Gray shouted.

"Gray you're overreacting. You know Natsu would never do that." Levy said. "Yeah, I'm sure they were having so much fun they lost track of time." Lisanna said.

"He better not has touched her or I'll kill him." Gray said glaring at the ground.

* * *

><p>-TO LUCY AND NATSU!-<p>

"Natsu. . . We need to go now." Lucy said looking at her childish roommate who was currently, 21.

"Hold up! I want some candy!" Natsu said as he inserted some coins inside and out dropped to gumballs. He popped one in his mouth, chewing on it.

"Are you done?"

"No, not yet." Lucy groaned. "What is it now?" She said. "Open your mouth."

"Why?"

"Just open up." Lucy opened her mouth and Natsu popped the gumball inside. Lucy chewed on it before thanking him. "Let's get going now. We were supposed to be there 30 minutes ago!" Lucy grabbed his hand dragging him.

"Wait! Lucy look at that! You want a dolphin doll?"

"You already got me one! Now hurry up before we get in trouble!"

"B-but I don't want to leave!"

"Just shut up and walk!"

"Lucy~ I wanna kiss!"

"Natsu, you're acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Maybe I am one." Natsu snickered. Lucy smacked his head and let go of his hand. She knew Natsu would follow so she just walked towards the gift shop and Natsu followed pouting.

"Momma! Don't leave me!" Natsu cried dramatically as he ran to her, holding her hand. Lucy sighed as she took Natsu's hand and took him to the gift shop. She sort of felt happy she was spending so much time with him but felt a bit embarrassed when he cried and held her hand calling her momma.

When they entered the girls awed and the guys patted Natsu on the back congratulating him.

"Why were you holding hands with my Lucy, flame spit?"

"Maybe because she's my mom? Back off my mother, stripper! I don't want you as a step-dad!"

"Who's says we're playing house here?"

"Momma! Gray's picking on me!" Natsu cried.

"Who's your momma?" Gray shouted.

"Mommy! Gray hit me!~"

"When did I hit you and stop calling Lucy momma!"

"GRAY'S TOUCHING ME! MOMMY HE'S TOUCHING ME!" Natsu shouted as he pointed to Gray who was pointing at Natsu. He was barely touching him and Natsu was freaking out saying that he was touching him.

Lucy sweat dropped along with the rest of the group as people stared at the two bickering boys. Natsu ran to Lucy's side, hugging her and sticking his tongue at Gray. "Mommy, Gray said you're his, but your mine. He's lying to me."

"Natsu, just shut the hell up." Lucy sighed. "But, Momma. . ." Natsu whined pouting. Lucy sighed as she cupped his face with her hands.

"If you be nice and stop yelling, momma will buy you some ice cream." Natsu gasped as he started to sparkle. He cheered and the group all sweat dropped. "Really, Lucy?" Gellard asked. "What am I going to do with a childish 21 year old?"

"Smack some sense into the boy." Erza said.

"Tried that."

"Teach him a lesson." Gajeel said.

"Tried that."

"Kick him out of the room?"

"Tried that today."

"Lock him in a closet for 2 hours."

"Tried that but Natsu cried."

"Kill him."

"Can't do that, I'll go to jail."

"Dump him in water."

"He dumped me along with him."

"Make him stop acting like a kid."

"Bribed him but, he wouldn't stop."

"Scaring him to death?"

"Eh, he'll just pee his pants."

"Threaten him."

"He doesn't care."

"Put make-up on him."

"Did that, and it was funny!" The group went on telling her what to do and Natsu's jaw dropped as he watched his friends tell Lucy what to do.

"Hey! Let's stop this and get going! God, I'm hungry." Natsu said as he tried changing the subject. "Oh, yeah! I'm hungry too." Levy said. The group of people all went out to eat and hung out some more.

When they all finished eating Natsu urge Lucy to break up with Gray when they were all walking around in the park, laughing and talking. Lucy sighed.

She likes Gray, but ever since Natsu kissed her and spent more time with her she realized her feelings for the childish pink haired man. She likes him and her feelings for Gray dropped. Lucy looked at Gray who was happily chatting with Juvia.

"Gray." Lucy stopped him. The rest of the group stopped and looked at the couple. "What is it, Lucy?" He asked smiling. Lucy eyed Natsu and he grinned.

"I wanna say something."

"Sure, what is it babe?" Lucy took a deep breath in and exhaled. "I want to break up."

The group gasped and Gray looked at her with a weird expression. "Why? Did I do something wrong..?"

"No, it's not you. It's. . . me."

"Oh, then okay."

"Yeah, sorry but can we still be friends?"

"Of course, it's fine. But can I ask why?"

Lucy looked at Natsu and Natsu coughed. Gray looked at Natsu to Lucy and something clicked. "Did you. . . Did something happen between you two?" He asked. Lucy looked away and Natsu coughed again awkwardly.

"Natsu. . . He. . ." Lucy stopped midway. "Natsu got me rethinking again!" Lucy pointed an accusing finger to him. "What! Me?"

"Yes! He kissed me while we were still dating! He made me cheat on you!"

"Shut up! You kissed me back!

"Because you freaking kiss so goddamn good!"

"That's not my fault!" Lucy looked at Gray and he had a hurt expression on his face. "You _cheated_ on me with _him_?" He asked. Lucy frowned and nodded. "I'm sorry, Natsu he was just. . . I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, but let me say something." He went to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Lucy, I love you. I will wait for you and until flame head messes up, I'll be waiting for you to come back to me." Lucy looked at him with wide eyes.

"So, just know I'll always be there for you and be your second runner up." Gray smiled and winked. Lucy smiled back as she hugged him. "Thanks for understanding and I'm sorry I cheated on you."

"It's fine." The two pulled away and Lucy felt something warm against her right hand. Natsu was grinning and holding her hand. "Momma, you promised me ice cream. Let's go!" Natsu shouted as he ran away with her. "Oh! Bye everyone! Thanks for today!"

The all bid her farewell and the two pair disappeared. Gray sighed and Juvia patted his back. "Is Gray-sama going to be alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit heartbroken but I'm fine."

"It's okay, man. There are plenty of fishes in the sea." Lyon said.

"Yeah, thanks man."

"Any time." He patted his back. "Now, let's head back! I need to sneak a peek on the NaLu couple!" Levy said with Lisanna. "He didn't even ask her out yet!" Gray shouted. "Oh well! I want to see!" Levy said as she took Lisanna with her. "What is with women?" Gajeel asked.

The girls' perked up and glared at them.

"A lot of things apparently."


	5. Questions and Challenges

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Any time." He patted his back. "Now, let's head back! I need to sneak a peek on the NaLu couple!" Levy said with Lisanna. "He didn't even ask her out yet!" Gray shouted. "Oh well! I want to see!" Levy said as she took Lisanna with her. "What is with women?" Gajeel asked._

_The girls' perked up and glared at them._

_"A lot of things apparently."_

* * *

><p>Lucy moaned and flopped to the other side of the bed. She was sick, and down with a cold. Natsu was gone since he had school and Lucy was all alone in the dorms while everyone is in school.<p>

Lucy sneezed and sighed. It has been officially 3 months since Lucy's and Gray's break up, and Natsu and Lucy has been progressing. He still kisses her, he still acts like that crazy roommate Lucy always thought was a bit too crazy. He's her best friend and boyfriend.

Lucy looked at her clock next to her bed, it was only 3, just one more hour and school is out. Lucy groaned and lied down on her side. She pulled the covers up to her body and sneezed one more. "Bless you,"

"Thank you." Lucy said and closed her eyes. Then she realized she's the only one who's supposed to be in the dorm.

Lucy sat up and looked towards the person. "Natsu! You're supposed to be in school!"

"School ended for me. My professor had an emergency so she ended class one hour early, and how grateful am I? Now I can take care of you!"

"Are you sure? You should just stay away since I'm sick and you might catch my cold."

"I don't really mind, anyways I'm not getting that close, am I?" Natsu asked as he sat down on the edge of her bed and smiled. Lucy shook her head and sighed. "It's good to have you back in here. It was getting cold."

"You're cold?" Lucy nodded. Natsu pulled the blankets off her and Lucy shrieked, trying to pull the blankets back on her but Natsu had a firm grip on it.

"Natsu! Let go! I'm freaking cold!" Natsu leaned down and hugged Lucy. "What are you doing?" Lucy asked.

"Giving you warmth. I think I'm much better of warmer then this blanket." Natsu grinned as he held her in his lap, his arms wrapped around her. "Too close." Lucy said as she leaned back on his chest. "Who cares?" Natsu said as he pulled the blankets up over them.

"All I really want is you to feel better,"

"You're so nice, thank you."

"You're welcome, now get some rest."

"Yeah. . ." Lucy said as she dozed off, falling asleep in Natsu's arms. Natsu sighed as he twirled her blonde locks on his finger. '_Now, how am I going to ask her to be mine forever?'_ He watched as Lucy snored softly.

He thought it was really cute. Natsu carefully lied down with her and fell asleep. He has an idea. It's been far too long and it was time to make his move tomorrow.

Yup, tomorrow with the help of his friends.

* * *

><p>-TOMORROW-<p>

Lucy rubbed her eyes and yawned. She was all better now since Natsu held her all night, giving her warmth. Her cold has all disappeared and that wasn't the only thing that disappeared. Natsu was missing. And it was a Saturday.

"Did I wake up that late?" She asked herself as she looked at the time. It was almost 10. Natsu wakes up around 1. New record, wow. Something must have come up. Lucy stood up stretching her limps.

Natsu wouldn't let her get out of bed unless it was going to the bathroom so it felt good to stretch and get out of bed for a change.

Lucy walked towards the bathroom and found a sticky note on the mirror. Lucy grabbed it and read the note.

_I knew you always use the bathroom first in the morning and so, I put the first clue here! Here is what's happening. I have a surprise for you but you need to follow the sticky notes and figure out the clues to get to me! Good luck, and have fun. Friends are waiting so when you're done; get to the café in the campus. You're hunt will start from there. There are 10 challenges in total, good luck. _

_Love, Natsu._

Lucy was a bit confused but did what the note said to do. Lucy took a quick shower and went to get dressed. Lucy wore a hoodie and a pair of UGG's.

It was October and it was getting cold. She grabbed some money and her phone and was out the door into the campus. She greeted people along the way and went she got into the café she saw Lisanna first.

"Good morning, Lucy!" She greeted smiling. "Morning, Lisanna. So, are you my first clue?"

"Yup! Welcome to your first challenge and clue!"

"Oh really? What's the challenge and first clue?"

"Challenge is a question and a task."

"What's the question?"

"What is Natsu's favorite coffee and favorite thing he likes to eat when he comes here?" Lucy thought back. They would always come into here and chat for hours. What did he like and what did he always order?

"Natsu's favorite coffee was Moroccans spiced coffee* with a banana nut muffin fresh from the oven!" Lucy snapped looking at Lisanna.

"Correct!" Lisanna cheered. "Now for the challenge." Lisanna smirked as she walked to the counter. There were three cups of coffee and each different flavor.

"You have to name each kinds of coffee. There are 3 cups of coffee and you can only get one sip of each. Good luck." Lisanna smiled as she handed Lucy the first cup. Lucy took a sip and tasted it until she remembered the name. "Black coffee."

"Correct!" Lucy took the other cup and did the same.

"Cappuccino."

"Correct again!" Lucy took the last cup of coffee and took a sip, tasting it.

"Uh . . . what's the name called again? Um . . . Cafe Macchiato!" Lucy snapped her fingers. "Congratulations Lucy! You passed challenge number one! Here is your next clue!" Lisanna cheered as she handed Lucy a note. Lucy put the coffee down as she read the note.

_Looks like you passed the first challenge! Congratulations! Now, here's the clue. Who is red and fierce? Who can kill you within the second? Where is she all the time? Find her and that'll be your next challenge and clue. Good luck!_

_-Natsu._

Lucy sighed as she folded the paper up and shoved it in her pocket. Erza scarlet. Where is she all the time? The kendo club.

Lucy walked to where the kendo club always held and opened the door. She saw Erza standing there smiling at her, arms crossed against her chest.

"Oh god, Good morning Erza!" Lucy smiled. "Good morning Lucy. Ready for your next challenge and question?"

"Uh, sure."

"Question: Natsu and I have met when, and how?"

"Umm, you two have met when you two were in elementary. Natsu was scared of you and he obeys you no matter what. You two met because Natsu and couple of his friends were playing soccer and Natsu kicked the ball too hard which smacked you in the face. You got angry and beat the crap out of him and that's how your friendship happened." Erza's face stretched into a smile and nodded.

"Correct! Now here is the challenge. You have to beat me in a kendo match." Erza threw her a mask and a wooden sword.

"Whoa, me beat you? I'll be beaten within the second! I can't beat you!"

"You want to go to the next challenge and meet Natsu?"

"Yes."

"Then fight me." Lucy gulped as she put the mask over her face and put the sword up. "Ready?"

"Um, I not sure. . ."

"Great! Start!" Erza dashed towards her. Lucy screamed and jumped back as Erza tried hitting her shoulder. "Just one hit will do the trick, Lucy!" Erza said as she ran towards her again. Lucy ducked as Erza jumped towards her. "One hit? I've never even hit you before!"

"Then start practicing." Lucy gulped as Erza smacked her with the stick on her back. "Ow. . ." Lucy rubbed her back. "Common Lucy, relax and concentrate. It's easy."

"Easy my ass."

"Let's go!" Erza ran to her again. Lucy screamed as she swung the stuck subconsciously and it _hit_ something. Next thing Lucy knew was Erza was rubbing her sore arm and her stick was down. "You win."

"Seriously?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded and took something out of her pocket. "Here's the next clue, good job Lucy." Said Erza. "Thanks." Lucy set her stick down and opened the paper.

_Good job! You won against Erza! Sorry I put you through so much and pain. Maybe Erza was not such a good idea, but at least you won against her. Here is the next clue, which is a pain in the ass. Who eats ice everyday and who is the person who tried to take my mommy away from me? He strips all the time, and he's at the place where you two had your first date. Good luck see you soon._

_-Natsu._

"Thanks Erza, see you later." Lucy waved as she shoved the paper in her pocket. "Yeah, have fun and good luck." Erza waved goodbye and Lucy nodded walking away.

She made her way to the ice ring where the college students ice skate and have fun. It was the first place Gray took her and yes, he still stripped.

Lucy got there and found Gray with his shirt off and ice skates on his feet. "Put on the ice skates and come over here so we can start the challenge!" Gray said.

Lucy found the skates and took her shoes off, putting the ice skates on. She skated towards Gray and stood in front of him.

"Great, here's your question. Why does Flame head hate ice?"

"Since ice is almost compared to you and he's more of a spicy, hot person."

"Correct, and now here's your task." Gray skated a bit back and looked back at her. "If you can survive 5 minutes in this ice ring, skating just in your tank top you pass and I give you the next clue."

"Of course." Lucy sighed. She took her hoodie off and she had a tank top on. Lucy shivered a bit and tossed her hoodie towards Gray. "Fi-five minutes, r-right?"

"Yup, starting now!" Lucy started to skate around, shivering and rubbing herself for warm. "And I just got out of a cold!" Lucy cried. "4 minutes." Lucy endured the cold as she started to skate around and try to forget about the cold.

When the 5 minutes passed she skated towards Gray. Her whole body was numb and she quickly took her hoodie back, rubbing her body inside of it.

"S-So cold. . ." Lucy mumbled as he body became warm. Gray smirked. "Here's your next challenge. Good luck."

"Thanks." Lucy said as she went back and put on her shoes.

"Bye Gray."

"See ya, Lucy." Lucy walked out of the ice ring as she opened the note.

_Good, you passed Gray's challenge! You know me so well, and congratulations. Here is your next clue. He's a punk and he looks scary. He's one of our friends and he has feelings for a certain bookworm! Guess who? ~ He's somewhere you'll guess easily. Good luck._

_-Natsu._

Lucy smiled as she shoved the note inside her pocket. Where would that metal head be? He's always by the big oak tree in the center of the campus, maybe he's there. Lucy walked towards the oak tree and he was there.

"Hi, Gajeel." Lucy greeted him. "Hrm? You found me. Great, here's the question."

"So quickly. . ."

"When is Pinky's birthday?"

"Oh that's easy! It's the first day of summer! June 21st!"

"Good, now here is your challenge. Climb this tree." Gajeel said pointing to the oak tree. "O-Okay! I'm a great climber anyways!" Lucy said confident.

Lucy tried climbing the tree but fell once. "Good luck." Gajeel said as he just sat down and started to eat something. Lucy sighed as she looked up. '_I can do this! I beat Erza and I can beat this challenge! I'm a rock climber so this will be a piece of cake!'_ Thought Lucy.

Lucy took a deep breath as she started to climb slowly. Lucy did this for over 15 minutes and when she finally climbed she noticed Gajeel fell asleep.

Lucy sighed as she got back down and crossed her arms. "Hey Gajeel. Give me my clue since I've climbed the tree."

"Whatever, Here" He handed her a note and went back to sleep. Lucy rolled her eyes as she opened the note up walking away.

_Good! You climbed the tree, good job! Now here is your second clue! She's tiny and she's a bookworm like you! She is really smart and she's the one who stole Gajeel's heart! Guess where she is?_

_-Natsu._

"Levy-Chan. Library, yup the library." Lucy said as she put the note away and went to the library. When she got there Levy was reading away.

Lucy approached her and Levy noticed and set her book down. "Welcome to Levy's challenge!" Levy smiled. Lucy laughed.

"The question is: What is Natsu's favorite book?"

"Um, I think it's the big bad wolf?"

"Why?"

"Because he liked how the wolf eats the pigs and blows the house down."

"Correct! Now here is the challenge! I've put that book in that big pile of books over there!" Levy pointed to a pile of books scattered everywhere. "You have to find that book."

"In there?"

"In there! Good Luck, Lu-Chan!" Lucy nodded as she quickly went to get the book. Lucy took one book at a time and looked at the covers they were all different. Lucy went to the next pile and looked for the book.

She flipped through many books and when she went to the last one, she looked for it carefully and thoroughly.

"It's not in here!" Lucy said. "It is! Look carefully, Lu-Chan!" Levy called out to her as she continues to read her book. Lucy sighed as she went through the piles once more. It was 2 p.m. Did it take her _that_ long to do 5 challenges?

What is Natsu up to making her do these crazy things? Lucy sighed as she went through the pile once more. Lucy slumped down and looked around, she saw a purple thick book and something was sticking out of it.

Of course, the big bad wolf was a children's book so it wouldn't be a chapter book or a novel. Lucy grabbed the little paper sticking out and it was the book.

"Found it, Levy-Chan!" Lucy shouted. "Good! Here is your next clue to your next challenge!" Levy handed her a piece of paper and went back to reading. "Thanks! See you later!" Lucy said as she left the library. Lucy opened the note and read it.

_You found my favorite book! Great job! 5 done, 5 more to go until you find me! Here is the next clue. Who stalks Gray and is obsessed with him? Fine her at the pools! See you soon!_

_-Natsu._

Lucy sighed as she went to the pools. Is Natsu trying to kill her with all these things? Lucy went to the pool and saw Juvia there smiling at her.

"Hi, Lucy!" Juvia smiled. "Hey, Juvia! Are you my 6th challenge?"

"Yup! Juvia is!"

"Great, so what is it?"

"Natsu likes swimming, yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Correct! Now this is Juvia's challenge. Lucy has to throw these balloons to the other side and into that bucket there."

"Sounds easy enough." Lucy grabbed a water balloon and tossed it into the bucket on the other side. It popped but it went inside.

"Yeah! 1 down 9 more to go!" Lucy said as she started to toss the balloons. 7/10 went inside and it was pretty good record. "Here is your next clue, Lucy. Have fun and good luck!" Juvia smiled as she waved.

"Thanks Juvia! See you!" Lucy said as she exited the pool. Lucy opened the note and read it.

_You're reading this since you passed Juvia's level! Good job! 6 done, 4 more to go! This person is a playboy, and he tries to flirt with you all the time. He thinks he your prince, guess who? Fine him at cooking club!_

_-Natsu._

"Cooking club?" Lucy asked as she put the note inside her pocket. She went inside a classroom where Loki was there in an apron and mittens.

"Loki, what are you wearing?" Lucy asked giggling. "You're challenge!" Loki said as the oven dinged. Loki opened the oven and took out a tray full of cookies.

"Care to try one, princess?" Loki asked as he set the try down. "Don't mind if I do." Lucy said as she reached for one. It was chocolate chip, her favorite.

The sweet chocolate and soft cookie dough melted in her mouth. It was good and sweet. Loki was always such a great cook.

"It's really good, thanks."

"Yeah, here your question. It's _really_ easy."

"Sure."

"Can Natsu cook?"

"Hell no."

"Correct you pass. Have another cookie." Loki held the tray out. Lucy gladly took the cookie and bit into it. "Your challenge is that you need to tell me the recipe on making cookies."

"Oh! That's easy! It's Butter, sugar but I use brown sugar. Eggs, flour, salt, and baking soda."

"Great you pass. Want to take some cookies with you?"

"Yes please! I love your cooking Loki!" Lucy said. Loki chuckled as he packed some fresh baked cookies and gave her a bag of it. "Have fun, and see you later." Loki said as he gave her a note.

"Thanks! See you later!" Lucy walked out with a cookie in her mouth and a bag of it in her hand. She opened the note and read it.

_You passed Loki's cooking challenge! Good job, now 3 more to go! The next one is great friends with Gray. He recently transferred here with his girlfriend. Go fine him by the arts and craft place next to the campus. Have fun._

_-Natsu._

Lucy went to the arts and craft store and found Lyon there smiling at her. "Hey Lyon! You must be my 8th challenger!" Lucy said walking over to him. "You got that right, now my question for you is, Is Natsu a good artist?"

"It depends what it is. Natsu's not so good at making things out of clay and stuff but he's great at painting and color."

"Correct, now here is your challenge. You need to make something out of clay."

"Can it be anything?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay!" Lucy grabbed the clay and started to mold something. After 5 minutes, Lucy presented her creation to Lyon. "What is it?"

"It's a ball."

"Lucy! You can't do that!"

"You said anything! And this is something!" Lucy said showing him her clay ball. Lyon sighed. "Fine, you pass. Here's you note." Lyon gave her a note. "Thanks!" Lucy said as she walked out the door and read the note.

_Great, you passed Lyon's test. Now this is the second to last. This is Erza's boyfriend, and meets him at the gym. Have fun, and see you soon._

_-Natsu._

Lucy went to the gym and saw Gellard. "Hey, Gellard! Lucy waved. "Hey, Lucy. Ready for your challenge?"

"Lay it on me!"

"Is Natsu good at sports? If he is, what sports is he the best at?"

"Yes, he's good in sports. He's good in basketball, football, soccer, rugby, and hockey."

"Correct! Now this is your challenge. You have to shoot a basketball in that hoop. You have 5 balls and you need to make at least 3." Gellard pointed towards a basket.

"Okay!" Lucy said as she picked up a ball. Lucy jumped and tossed it in. It went in. The second one went in too but the third one didn't make it in. The fourth one almost made it in but it rolled off. The last one Lucy tossed and it went in.

"Yes!" Lucy cheered. "Great, you pass. Here is your last challenge before you see Natsu." Gellard handed her a note. "Thanks!" Lucy said as she walked out. She opened the note and read it.

_Good you passed. Just 1 more to go and you'll see me. This is Lyon's admirer. She tries to beat you in things but you two are still friends. Meet her at the dress shop, next door to the pet shop. Have fun shopping._

_-Natsu._

Lucy looked at the time and it was about 6. She was doing this freaking treasure hunt for the whole day? Lucy entered the dress shop to see Sherry.

"Oh, look. You finally came." She said as she did a pose. "Why are you posing . . .?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Here is your question, Does Natsu like shopping?" She asked totally ignoring her question. "He likes shopping with me. . ."

"Correct, you pass. Now your challenge is to find a dress that'll make you look sexier than me."

"What kind of challenge is this?"

"One damn good challenge." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Lisanna and Erza are here to see which one. So, you better be picking some hot dresses." Sherry said as she grabbed a pink dress and made her way to the dressing room.

Lucy saw Lisanna and Erza sitting down and talking while waiting. Lucy sighed as she looked for a dress.

She went down racks and rack and rack until she had about 7 in her hands. She quickly went to the dressing room and started to undress.

Lucy dressed into the first one. A short green dress with a single shoulder strap decorated with floral appliqués. Sheer tulle fabric is pleated across the bust line and overlays the beautiful short layered skirt. The waist shimmers with a satin finish and a floral accent sits off center. Lucy came out and looked at her friends.

Sherry was dressed in a short cocktail party dress with a sassy look featuring a slim fitting sweetheart halter top with beaded accents. The wrap waistline on this short dress for prom or homecoming will flatter your figure and the silver sequins are scattered on the short tulle skirt.

"Who looks better?" Sherry asked looking at the two. "I like Lucy's but I don't like the color. Sherry is it!" Lisanna said. "Same here." Erza agreed. Lucy sighed.

"Next dress!" Lisanna said. Lucy went into the dressing room and changed into the different one. Lucy came out as Sherry came out.

Lucy's dress was a ombre style dress with sky blue and brown colors. A soft flowing prom designer gown featuring crystal embellishment at the shoulder and waist. It was long and sleeveless.

"I like that one better Lucy! But, I think the color pink would match you much better!" Lisanna said.

"I think so too, the blue and brown look perfect but pink always matches you." Erza said. Sherry smiled as she went in the dressing room to change back. Lucy sighed as she went back in and went to change.

The girls went to go bring some pink or white heels for Lucy to wear. When Lucy got out she saw Sherry, Lisanna, and Erza sitting down and looking at her. Lucy wore a pink short dress. Beaded accents sparkle on the strapless bodice and a playful bow accents the empire waist. A shimmering gold metallic netting overlays the short tulle skirt with a wired edge along the hemline. It looked great on Lucy.

"That's the perfect dress! You win now wear these!" Lisanna handed her the heels. Lucy took her shoes off and put the heels on. "Great! You look perfect, now here is the place you need to go!" Lisanna said as she pushed her out of the shop.

"But the shoes and dress!" Lucy said. "We'll take care of it. Have fun." Erza said as they waved goodbye. Lucy sighed as she opened the note.

_Congratulations! You're done! Come meet me at the park next to the campus! I'll be waiting for your arrival, princess._

_-Natsu_.

Lucy sighed as she walked down the place. People stared at complimented her as her heels clicked against the stone floor. It was dark outside, officially 8 at night. Lucy was walking around and she saw Levy.

"Lu-Chan! Hurry come! Natsu's waiting!" Levy said as she grabbed her arm and went towards where the water fountain was.

'_This day is so weird.'_ Thought Lucy. "Stay right here." Levy said as she ran away somewhere. Lucy stood there feeling a bit awkward and then felt something wrap around her.

Lucy shrieked in fear but soon calmed down when she felt the familiar warmth and scaly scarf. "You look fantastic." Natsu said as he turned her around and gave her a sweet kiss. "Thanks." Lucy smiled.

"Why did you bring me all the way out here, dressed in this cute dress, and made me do that challenging game?"

"Because I wanted to do something."

"And that is..?"

"Gray! Loki! Gellard!" Natsu called their names out. "Eh? They're here too?" Lucy asked but then a flash of lights appeared. The sidewalks glowed a rainbow color as the water on the fountain splash and shined. "Lucy, I want you to know I love you."

"I know that."

"Also, you make me the happiest man in the world."

"You told me that too."

"And. . ."

"And..?"

"And, I want to marry you." Lucy's eyes got wide and she watched as Natsu let her hands go and put his hand in his pocket. He kneeled down and Lucy gasped. He opened the box up and showed her a silver and crystal ring. Tears began to fall and Natsu grinned at her.

"Would you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh my god, yes!" Lucy shouted as she hugged him. Natsu chuckled at her reaction and stood up, taking the ring out and slipping it on her finger.

They shared a kiss and their friends came out of the bushes and behind the trees clapping for them. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"We're only in college though."

"So? That won't keep me from marrying you."

"I mean, school and stuff. I want to finish college."

"Same here. We're going to get married after college, so can you wait 2 more years, sweetheart?"

"If it's for you, I would wait a million years." Lucy smiled and kissed him once more. "I want to know, why you made me do all those challenges and stuff."

"Because, the questions and activities were things that makes you think and go. The questions were to know if you know me well enough." Lucy smiled. "That was so much fun."

"I know, and you're welcome." Lucy giggled and hugged him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Moroccan spice coffee is <strong>**cinnamon, ginger, nutmeg, cardamom, and black pepper add fragrant, exotic flavor to instant coffee mixed with milk.**

**Thanks for reading and please review! I start school tomorrow again so it'll take some time to write and upload now. Thank you.**


	6. My husband, and Roommate

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Because, the questions and activities were things that makes you think and go. The questions were to know if you know me well enough." Lucy smiled. "That was so much fun."_

_"I know, and you're welcome." Lucy giggled and hugged him._

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfillia, 24 and now bride to Natsu Dragneel. Natsu Dragneel, 24 and now groom to Lucy Heartfillia. He watched, dressed in a black and white tux, red tie and neatly dressed, from the end of the aisle.<p>

He watched as his bride and soon to be wife, Lucy Heartfillia, dressed in the most beautiful dress, came down the aisle with her father on her left side. He was grinning widely and his heart was beating fast.

Today was the day, those two will be called husband and wife. They waited long enough, and now graduated college to now get married.

Lucy slowly came down as her cheeks burned a pink shade making her look beautiful. Judo gently passed her hand to Natsu and went back to his seat.

Natsu grinned at her as Lucy smiled back, those two standing next to each other and now facing the priest which was Makarov.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beaut-"

"Oi, old man!" Natsu interrupted him. Makarov looked up at him from his book. "Can we speed this thing up already? I don't want to hear all this crap!" The crowd gasped and started to whisper.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolded him, glaring at him. "Look, I don't want to hear this, can't you just get on to the important stuff?" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed as she shook her head. Natsu is Natsu, that poor dumb idiot doesn't understand all this!

"Well. . . alright. I got bored of it too, okay can the ring boy bring the rings up?" A boy about the age 17 come up, a red pillow with two silver gold rings on it.

"Thanks Romeo." Natsu winked at him as he grabbed his ring. Lucy smiled at him as she grabbed her ring.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's left hand, slipping the ring onto her fourth finger. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand as she slipped the ring onto his left ring finger.

"Now, Lucy Heartfillia, do you promise to take care of your husband, Natsu Dragneel, love him with all your heart, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep the only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Lucy answered.

"Natsu Dragneel do you promise to take care of your wife, Lucy Dragneel, love her with all your heart, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." Natsu answered. "Please face each other." Lucy and Natsu faced each other, smiling and holding each other's hands.

"Lucy Heartfillia, please repeat after me. I Lucy take thee Natsu to my wedded Husband,"

"I Lucy take thee Natsu to be my wedded Husband,"

"_To have and to hold from this day forward,"_

"To have and to hold from this day forward,"

"_For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part,"_

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part,"

"_According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth.__"_

"According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"Now, Natsu Dragneel repeat after me, I Natsu take thee Lucy to my wedded Wife,"

"I Natsu take thee Lucy to my wedded Wife,"

"_To have and hold from this day forward,"_

"To have and hold from this day forward,"

"_For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death us do part,"_

"For better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish, till death us do part,"

"_According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."_

"According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

"If there is anyone who does not approve to this wedding, please say I." Makarov read the last few lines. He gave it a minute for anyone to object but nobody did.

"Great, now I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." He closed the book and jumped off his stool.

Natsu grinned as he pulled Lucy close and captured her lips in his. Everyone stood up and clapped for the newlyweds as the cheered and cried for her. They pulled away as party streamers and confetti was blasted in the air, making it shine and sparkle.

Lucy and Natsu walked down the aisle, covered each other and laughing out loud. They all followed the couple to the main room to talk, eat cake, and do the flowers toss. While people came inside friends and family all came up, congratulating them.

"Lucy-San! I hope we could become great sister-in-laws!" Wendy came up and grabbed her hands. She smiled as her boyfriend, Romeo stood beside her. Also 17 years old."Same." Lucy smiled.

"LUCY!" Lisanna and Levy came running to her, sobbing and hugging her. "I'LL MISS YOU!" Lisanna cried. "I'll be back in a week. . ." Lucy sweat dropped. "B-But..! A WEEK IS SO LONG!" Lisanna said.

Lucy pats her back and sighed. "L-Lu-Chan! Make sure to call me and make me an auntie as soon as possible!" Lucy blushed as she looked at her.

Natsu heard and coughed and awkward cough. Lucy looked at him and laughed. "If its Natsu, I'm pretty sure we'll have about 6 bouncing babies pretty soon." Lucy laughed again as she saw Natsu smirk.

"Congratz, once again!" Levy smiled. "Thanks."

"Really, I'm so happy for you." Lisanna smiled also. "Thanks." The two girls left, crying to their boyfriends. "6 kids?" Natsu asked. Lucy shrugged. "If we are, I want a boy first." Lucy said. Natsu chuckled. "Why a boy?"

"Well, since if I have a girl she'll have big brothers who'll take care of her and I just wanna boy!"

"Fine! I'll give you millions of boys!"

"Wait, that's too many. How about 2?"

"2? I thought we were going to have 6 kids?"

"No! It was just a joke, probably 3 to 4 kids!"

"5."

"4."

"6."

"3."

"4."

"5."

"5?"

"5 Kids." Lucy nodded. "How about 1 more?~"

"I'm the one giving birth here, not you." Lucy said looking at her husband. Natsu grinned at her and laughed. "Fine, 5." Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand. They went to the long big table and sat down, ready to start.

~**X**~

Lucy stepped down from her table as all the women gathered, squealing and preparing to catch the flower she was about to throw. Natsu followed her and stood in front of her as Lucy smiled. "Who's behind me?"

"Uh, Lisanna, Levy, Erza, Mira, Cana, Amanda, and some other bunch of girls."

"Awe, that sucks!"

"Why?"

"Since, I want Lisanna, Levy, Erza, or Mira to get it and there are so many girls!" Lucy said groaning. "It matters on fate, sweetheart." Lucy smiled at him. "Just throw whenever you're ready." Lucy nodded as she sighed. She just tossed it behind her and she heard multiple screams and squealed.

"Who got it? I don't want to look. . ." Lucy said. Natsu grinned. "Turn around and look for yourself." He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. Lucy saw Erza, holding the flowers and trembling. She was blushing red and she was trying to speak but nothing came out.

Lucy laughed with Natsu. "Erza! I want to be an aunt of 3!" Lucy held three fingers up.

"Y-Y-You d-di-did this..!" Erza said. Lucy winked at her with Gellard. "Great! Since the wedding is about to be over, we need to get to our honeymoon!" Natsu winked at Lucy. Lucy blushed looking at him. "Y-Yeah. . ."

The two married couple went to their separate dressing rooms to get dressed. Their things were already in the car and all they need to do was get dressed. When they were all finished, Lucy and Natsu were saying their goodbyes.

"Lucy, have fun." Erza smiled. "Thanks!" Lucy smiled back. "Lucy, make sure to wear all the things I packed you, don't miss out any one of those!" Mira told her. Lucy nodded giving her a hug.

"So, you'll finally become a man after tonight, huh?" Gray smirked smacking his back. "I was a man, starting when I first purposed to Lucy, dumbass." Natsu said as he watched his wife hug and laugh with her friends and family.

"You perverted horny bastard. . ." Loki said. "Hey, she was my girlfriend and now wife. I get to see ALL that again once night falls." Natsu smirked. "Have fun on your honeymoon, Natsu." Gellard said. "Thanks."

"Natsu-Nii! How long are you guys going to stay? Does this mean I can keep your room?"

"Yeah, but you need to study for college soon, girly." Natsu messed her hair up. Wendy pouted as she fixed her hair.

"Romeo! Is my hair fine?" She asked her boyfriend. "I think you look beautiful no matter what." He replied smiling. "Awww!" Natsu and Gray both teased making Romeo blush.

"When's the wedding?" Gray smirked. Wendy blushed and ran off somewhere when the guys started to laugh. "Not cool, Natsu-Nii." Romeo said. "I was just playing around." Natsu smirked, messing up his hair.

"Romeo!" Lucy said as she gave him a hug. Lucy bent down and whispered to him. "Make sure to keep Wendy save and treat her good, alright? Also use protection." Lucy winked. "LUCY-NEE!" Romeo blushed harder. Lucy laughed and pats him in the head.

"I'm just telling you to watch out, anyways Natsu! Let's go! ~" Lucy sang as she jumped on him smiling. Natsu grinned. "Alright!" He said.

"Where you guys going, anyways?"

"Florida! Going to the beach!" Lucy cheered. "Can I come?" Loki asked. "Hell no! It's our _honeymoon_." Natsu smirked and got into the car. Lucy rolled down the window and smiled waving.

"Bye everyone! See you next week!" Lucy waved and the car drove away. Natsu wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her near.

"Finally. . . we're married. Lucy Dragneel." Natsu smiled, leaning his head on her shoulder. Lucy giggled.

"Wow, that's a name I need to get used to!"

"It's an awesome name! I always looked forward to that name, Lucy Dragneel."

"Same! Ah~ I can't wait for the beach! Tanning, swimming, and swimsuits!" Natsu chuckled and kissed her.

As they drove to the airport, they got on the plane and toward Florida. During the whole honeymoon, they tanned, swam, and had many passionate nights together. Eventually, the fun came to an end and they went back home.

It was a surprise to everyone when the month ended Lucy turned out pregnant. The look on Natsu's face was priceless, and it was exciting for him. He would finally become a dad.

It was weird how moving to a new college and having a guy roommate could change your whole life.

Guess having a roommate isn't so bad now, since Lucy ended up living happily ever after with her roommate.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END!<strong>

**Roommate finished! Thanks for reading and supporting! **

**Review one last time! Thank you~!**


End file.
